


The Jester and the Shade!

by The_Smart_Dunce



Category: DC Elseworlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smart_Dunce/pseuds/The_Smart_Dunce
Summary: After decades of fighting, of beating each other over and over again, after an innocent man was murdered, Bruce Wayne and Arthur Fleck finally sit down and talk. No catch, no double-cross, just a simple conversation. Between Batman, and the Joker. There is one catch actually. Another man, a mix of the two orchestrated this meeting. And he’ll be around to watch.
Kudos: 2





	The Jester and the Shade!

**Author's Note:**

> Just one quick thing, the name “Arthur Fleck” does not mean these versions of Bruce and Joker are from “Joker” the movie, it’s just a name for the Joker.  
> Enjoy!

_**“The Batman Who Laughs.”** _

_“Batman”_

”The Joker.” _ **  
“Sit down, Arthur, Bruce. You two have much to speak about...”**_ The grinning man put his long, thin hands on the two, putting them in chairs.

the air was tense. Nobody spoke for a while, irritating the jokester. _**“TALK!”**_

Joker sarcastically gasped at this. “Oh Nooo! I’m soooo scared at what the big bad bat will do to me!”

_**”Talk, or I kill you both!”** _   
”Oh, _FINE!_ Bats, you wanna start?”

_”You killed a man, Joker. What am I supposed to break ice with? ‘Hey, tell me about the man you kiiled’?”_

”You’re no fun. I want out and you want out. So start. Talking.”

_”Why do you do what you do?”_

”It’s funny! L-life, I mean. It’s all one big comedy! But then come the party poopers, the meanie heads, the awful, gloomy guys!”

_”If you hate those kinds of people, why do you chose to keep me alive?”_

”Because, contrary to what I said earlier, you’re fun! I love the thrill I feel when I go against you! The feeling of adrenaline, the rush of battle! It feels so AMAZING! I feel... truly free in the midst of our arguments.”

_”You consider me putting you behind bars freedom?...”_ Bruce laughed. _“And you have to kill to give me reason to give you that rush?”_

”YES! I’m not a bad guy, normally, honest! I just wanna have some fun with you! It just takes so much to achieve it!”

_”I see.... if that’s what you need, than you need to know where to find me.”_ Batman then removed his cowl.

”Bruce Wayne?! I met you in Arkham! You were wrongfully imprisoned! We were bunk mates!”

_”Yes. If this is what it takes to stop your crimes, I own a gym behind my manor. That’s the closest you’ll get.”_

”Aww! Gee! Thank you, Bats! This means the world to me!”

_**”There. Was that so hard?!”** _


End file.
